


By the Lake

by ionlyhaveoddsocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlyhaveoddsocks/pseuds/ionlyhaveoddsocks
Summary: I gave some Jegulus a go....
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	By the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit dodgy on details but work with me here, please dont question it too much ahahaha, ive not done any jegulus before.

They were coming towards the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts. Exams were finishing up and the boys had too much free time on their hands to now what to do with. Remus had his books to read, Sirius and James had more pranks to plan and Peter had his chess club, all was pretty normal. The book shelves in the dorm room had almost all been taken over by Remus’ ever growing book collection, but at the end of the day the other Marauders appreciated that they could borrow what ever, when ever, Remus really didn’t mind at all. On top of all of the books, was the pranking supplies. Dung bombs, fireworks and an odd assortment of both trick and non trick candies were strewn over the floor of the dorm. It was an organised chaos. The boys had all figured out pathways around the room so as to not trip over anything, but for anyone else entering, it was an absolute mess. They needed to start packing for the holidays, but none of them really wanted to think about leaving, so the mess remained.

Peters chess club met through out the exam period to “de-stress”, and to the other boys it seemed that Peter was always there playing, and never studying. At least that was the reasoning that they had attributed to the fact the Peter had failed his potions practical. So badly in fact, that Slughorn had offered Peter a second chance to brew the potion required to pass the class. This re-sit session of Peter’s had been scheduled for one particularly warm yet pleasant afternoon, and as Peter slumped off down to the dungeons, the other three boys made their way out onto the grounds.

They found their favourite tree down by the lake and got comfortable. As usual, Remus rested against the large trunk reading intently, his book in one hand, the other stroking through Sirius’ dark curls. James began chattering away to his mates about their plans for the summer holidays. Quidditch out the back in the field, of course, but also visiting the cinema down in the village and helping out Euphemia around the house. For all the fun to be had, they still had chores too. But the boys insisted they didn’t mind, it’s not like they had to do any throughout the rest of the year whilst at school.

—

In all of the normalcy of quidditch and classes, James had been different recently. Remus and Sirius had discussed it here and there in the evenings whilst drifting off to sleep together, but didn’t think too much of it over all, it was exams after all. What they didn’t realised, was that all the extra time James had been spending in the library studying wasn’t alone, but rather with the other Black brother that he’d been growing rather fond of. It had started late one night, about two months ago, when they both thought the library had been empty except for themselves. James was putting away some books whilst also looking for another to help finish off his History of Magic essay, when Regulus had stumbled down the same row of bookshelves. Neither had expected to run into anyone, both using their prefect privileges to be out so late, but they weren’t opposed to chatting when James realised Regulus had the text he needed.

Regulus had willingly handed it over and the two began discussing the essay James had to finish off. It had surprised to the both of them, but they ended up working into the night together, helping each other out with essays, and then astrology charts and potion ingredient lists, until Madame Pince inevitably kicked them out just after midnight, not realising sooner that she still had students hidden amongst her selves studying overtime. From that evening forward, when their friends had abandoned them for sleep or other events, sick of studying, they would find each other. Whether for the help, the company or the closeness of another person, neither of them dwelled on the thought for too long.

Between both of them being on their respective house quidditch teams, it only ended up being 4 nights a week they could find each other in the library, but they soon organised other times. Spares throughout the day that lined up, extended lunch hours and sometimes even early mornings or weekends. They’d recently given up a day at Hogsmeade to remain together, uninterrupted between the shelves, for some last minute cramming and revision before the exam season started. They didn’t think much of the bond they’d formed, but not many people knew about it. It was a comfort for the both. James could help Regulus, being a year ahead, but at the same time, Regulus was quite knowledgable in topics he needn’t know yet for his own classes. James had even caught himself wondering if Regulus had learnt the content just so he could repay him back for all the academic help.

—

Sitting under the shade of the tree, James saw the Black boy approaching and nudged Sirius, trying to ignore the butterflies he didn’t quite understand flying around in his stomach. The little flips and dips had grown each day and now James was overcome with happiness when ever he saw Regulus. Even now as the boy walked towards them with a stern looking face, James wanted to hug him and read about trolls or Arithmancy to the boy so they could talk for hours as they had the night before.

As if by instinct, Sirius got up to walk towards his brother, almost predicting the exchange would most likely be unpleasant. But as Regulus got closer and noticed James, his face softened and his head swam with pleasant thoughts. Before Sirius could think of what to say to his brother, the boy was already speaking. “I just wanted to come spend time with you before the break, if that’s ok?” Sirius couldn’t tell if this statement was directed at him as Regulus eye line was down towards James, but he decided it was as Regulus continued, “I expect you won’t be home at all over the months and it’s an awful long time to be apart.”

Somewhere deep within himself, Sirius felt a yearning to spend time with his brother as he hadn’t in so long. He agreed. The few students out on the grounds were all studying or basking in the warm sun, to preoccupied in conversation or books, to notice the Black brothers interacting. As for everyone else, all of the students were still in the middle of their exams so most were huddled in classrooms and the library if not sitting exams. In the heat, Sirius dragged his two friends, along with his brother down to the waters edge. Though somewhat reluctant to start, they all sat and began to chat. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances, noticing just how comfortable the other two were with each other.

As the midday sun beat down, James got the bright idea to jump in the lake. The four of them had nothing to do for the rest of the day, and the cool, calm water looked like such an inviting escape from the sweat pooling at the base of his back under his robes. He jumped up, pulled off his shoes and threw his cape to the ground shouting “I’ll race you in”, but as he splashed in and turned around, only Sirius had followed him. When he called out to the other two they both responded with half hearted “I’ll join you soon”.

After some splashing and paddling, Sirius went back up to coax Remus into the water, but when he was unsuccessful, he instead joined him sitting on the bank to dry in the sun. With his head resting in Remus’ lap as it was before, he seemed to doze off rather quickly. James on the other hand took it upon himself to talk to Regulus. Remus was engrossed in his book, playing with Sirius’ hair, and Regulus had seemed to edge his way away from Remus towards some boulders on the bank.

_”Oh won’t you come join me in here?”_

**”You know, I said I would but I’m really ok, I’ll stay here.”**

_”It’s so refreshing, aren’t you hot in this swelter?”_

**”James really, it’s not that bad. Here, I’ll stick my feet in to cool off.”**

James chuckled with glee as Regulus removed his cape and his shoes and rolled up his pants. He took a seat on one of the rocks that was somewhat submerged in the water so he could get his feet in a deeper part, and James swam about in front of him. Away from the others, the two boys began to chat as they did most nights in the library. Some discussion was about revision and exams, but they soon moved on to chatting about other various things. Encounters with ghosts in the hallways, mishaps taking the wrong stairs, christmases in the common room with friends and what they did when they had time to themselves. They spoke of books and Regulus remembered the small book he’d tucked in the pocket of his cape on his way down to the lake when leaving his dorm. He had to retrieve it before he forgot, but as he went to stand, his foot slipped on the bossy rock and he slid into the lake.

With a shriek, Regulus took in a sharp breath as he felt himself submerge in the water, he was not a strong swimmer by any means and this is exactly the situation he had tried to avoid by not getting in. Where he was had appeared much shallower from sitting up atop the rocks, but now, in the water, it felt 100 feet deep. Struggling to stay afloat and catch a breath, Regulus felt an arm close around his front, and he was pushed onto his back, towards shallower water.

When the two of them could stand, the water lapping around their chests and shoulders, James chuckled and held onto Regulus’ shoulders with a firm but reassuring grip. Both stared into each others eyes, neither one wanting to acknowledge the swarming butterflies they were both experiencing.

_”God you gave me a fright falling in like that, are you ok?”_

**”I, uh, thanks James, I don’t know what came over me there.”**

_”Reg, I mean it, are you alright? You’re shaking, come here!”_

James pulled the other boy into himself and allowed Regulus’ legs to wrap around his waist as they floated up in the water.

**”James, I-“**

_”You didn’t hit your head at all did you? Should I take you up to see Madame Pomfrey?”_

**”Im ok, really I’m fine, it’s just, James thank you,”** Regulus managed to get out as their bodies grew closer together, the water feeling like it was swirling mourned them.

" _It’s nothing, honestly, I don't know what I would’ve done if you weren’t ok!”_

Regulus let out a chuckle and pulled back slightly so he could look James square in the eye.

**"What do you mean?”**

_”You know…. you’re my study buddy. I wouldn’t have my library date. I mean-“_

And the two of them both stopped staring into each others eyes, now with an odd understanding radiating between them. Two months of studying together. Writing essays, memorising charts and getting to know each other. The sighs, the glances, the hand brushes that had been adding up over the last week or two became clearer in their minds. The butterflies in their stomaches had a meaning in this moment of clarity and as the two chuckled together, James bumped his nose to Regulus’ as if to ask for permission before Regulus brought his hand out of the water the clutch James’ cheek and crash their lips together.

It was brief, and beautiful for the both of them. Through a smile the only thing James could say was " _Reg, I-“_ before, Regulus cut him off with a sigh, **”We should do this again, and next time J, you can teach me to swim.”**


End file.
